falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Primm Slim
|tag skills =Combat Skill: 50 |level =1 → 45 → 75 (DLCs only) (Player Level x 1.5) |derived =Hit Points: 50 → 2250 → 3750 (DLCs only) (Level x 50) |quests =My Kind of Town A Pair of Dead Desperados, I |alignment =Good |dialogue =PrimmSlim.txt |actor =Dante Reid |edid =PrimmSlim |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Primm Slim é um protectron em Primm em 2281. Enredo Um "autentico cowpoke," Primm Slim é um RobCo Protectron p´re-guerra customizado pelo dono do Vikki and Vance Casino para agir como o porta-voz oficial.Courier: "Who are you?" Primm Slim: "Primm Slim at your service! Authentic cowpoke and official spokesbot of the Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum! Yeehaw!" (Diálogo de Primm Slim) É uma fonte quase inesgotável de informações sobre os bandidos que o cassino recebeu o nome, Primm, e vários outros pontos da cidade.Courier: "Tell me about Primm." Primm Slim: "Primm is a thriving resort community located in Clark County, Nevada, right along Interstate 15. Whether you can't wait 'til Vegas to try your luck, or want to hit one last jackpot before you leave Nevada, Primm's your place! The town's Primm-eer attraction is the world-famous Vikki and Vance Casino and Museum, so you came to the right place, pardner!" (Diálogo de Primm Slim) Devido a um golpe de sorte, Slim conseguiu sobreviver a dois séculos relativamente intacto e foi restaurado para continuar sua vigília sobre o Casino.Courier: "Tell me the whole story of Vikki and Vance." Primm Slim: "Yahoo! I ain't had a chance to tell their tale in a mess of years. First things first: any bosh you've heard about Vikki and Vance being copycats ain't nothing but ill-tempered slander. Fact is, they begun their crime spree two days before Bonnie and Clyde robbed their first bank - so who was copying who? Now true, Vikki and Vance didn't exactly cut a wide swath of murder and bank robbery across the central U.S., like Bonnie and Clyde did. It was more like a narrow swath of shoplifting, check-cashing fraud, and gas pump driveoffs - but crime is crime! They drove reckless, too. Having lived by the gun - well, Vance owned one, anyway - it was only fitting that the duo of desperados would die by the gun. Perhaps it was fate itself that accidentally drove them into a crossfire between police and a gang of bank robbers in Plano, Texas. Or maybe they just didn't notice until it was too late. It's been said that Vikki would have tried to cash a bad check in that bank, had she lived. We'll never know for sure. All we know is that the crossfire tore the car and both occupants to pieces, and the police issued an official apology. You can put your eyes on the genuine Death Car just over yonder, and there's Vance's machine gun in the case next to it!" (Diálogo de Primm Slim) Não que ele se encontre perfeitamente intacto: Um par de "fora da lei" o hackearam para roubar a arma de Vance, para que eles pudessem embarcar em uma vida de crimes.Courier: "Did you know that Vance's gun is missing?" Primm Slim: "Just mosey on over to the display case and you'll see it plain as day. Quite a piece, that gun. Mint condition. Never fired." (Diálogo de Primm Slim)Courier: "The display case is empty. The gun's missing." Primm Slim: "Have you gone loco, pardner? I can see the gun with my own three photo sensors from where I'm standing right now. hear strange sounds coming from Primm Slim. He may be trying to read a corrupted file, but it would take more science knowledge to be sure." (Diálogo de Primm Slim)Courier: "Scan your data registry. You've been hacked." Primm Slim: "SUCCEEDED Well look at that. I happened across this data file locked away in an isolated sub-system." (Diálogo de Primm Slim) Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * My Kind of Town: Depois do resgate de Deputy Beagle dos escaped convicts, Primm Slim pode ser reprogramado a partir das opções de diálogo (Science 30) ou com a aplicação de 3 fission batteries e 4 conductors para se tornar o novo Xerife de Primm. Se ele se tornar o xerife, Beagle irá renunciar seu cargo, declarar que Slim é guiado pela lógica fria e segue as leis ao pé da letra. * A Pair of Dead Desperados, I: Ativando o gun case no Vikki and Vance Casino. Uma mensagem irá aparecer, dizendo que está vazio. Fale com Primm Slim e o convença que os conteúdos no case estão desaparecidos. Se voluntarie para encontrar o conteúdo e o retorne. Recuperar a arma não adiciona nenhuma recompensa, a não ser que seja decidido manter a Vance's 9mm submachine gun para si mesmo, o que causa da mesma maneira, nenhuma penalidade em relação a Primm Slim. História do Vikki and Vance Inventário Anotações * Primm Slim possui uma quantidade de saúde ridícula, que, aumenta de acordo com o nível do jogador. De fato, ele pode ser considerado um dos personagens mais duráveis do jogo. ** Apesar de ser durável, Slim não possui um modo de ataque, o que o deixa indisponível para revidar. No entanto, o atacar fará com que o resto dos cidadãos de Primm se tornarem hostis. * Se Primm Slim é feito xerife, ele pode ser ouvido na Radio New Vegas. Ironicamente, ele parece não saber o nome da cidade da qual ele é o xerife, devido a falta do cartão de memória. * Uma vez feito xerife, ele irá fazer uma patrulha ao redor de Primm e então ficar próximo ao Bison Steve Hotel pelo resto do jogo, á direita da construção, abaixo dos trilhos da montanha russa próximo a uma lata de lixo. ** Se o jogador não matou os fugitivos na montanha russa próxima ao Bison Steve hotel, eles podem atacar Primm Slim depois de sua patrulha; Slim pode eventualmente morrer, já que, não pode se defender. ** Ele também pode ser encontrado vagando por Mojave Wasteland, porém isso é raro. * Não existe opções de diálogo para devolver Vance's 9mm submachine gun, Vikki's bonnet ou Vance's lucky hat para Primm Slim. ** Depois de pegar a Vance's 9mm SMG, ele irá dizer "Always good to see you, pardner! Anything I can help you with?", porém, não será iniciado diálogo. Se isso ocorrer antes do jogador escolher o xerife, isso pode remover o Primm Slim como candidato. * Primm Slim é um dos poucos robôs em Fallout: New Vegas que possui roupas em seu inventário. Outro exemplo seria Doctor Orderly MD PHD DDS de Old World Blues, o qual carrega um Valence radii-accentuator. ** Pegar o chapéu de Primm Slim em seu corpo não o removerá do modelo. * Primm Slim nunca é visto no escritório do xerife. * Mesmo quando patrulhando o exterior, Primm Slim ainda irá cumprimentar o Courier como se estivesse dentro do casino. Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Primm Slim aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bastidores Kristen Altamirano criou o modelo único de Primm Slim e Akil Hooper escreveu os diálogos de Slim.Joshua Sawyer Formspring Bugs * Algumas vezes Primm Slim pode ser encontrado morto no lado de fora da NCR base no lado oposto de Primm. de:Primm Slim en:Primm Slim es:Primm Slim it:Primm Slim ru:Примм-Слим uk:Прімм-Слім zh:普瑞姆機器保安 Categoria:Robôs e computadores do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens de Primm Categoria:Personagens Protrectron